


Hope

by Brainaids



Series: Translated Come a Little Closer [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainaids/pseuds/Brainaids
Summary: — Ты дрожишь... — подмечает он, а ты просто киваешь, позволяя себе утонуть в объятьях, и чувствуешь, нежное поглаживание по спине. Чёрт, сейчас ты должен утешать его, не наоборот! Рэд нуждается в покое, но ты не сможешь дать ему то, чего не имеешь сам.Что если человек появится снова? Если он сбросит мир? Что случится с вашим ребёнком?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Translated Come a Little Closer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/995037
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016937) by [Ryoko_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko_chan/pseuds/Ryoko_chan). 



— САНС! САНС! ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ? ВСТАВАЙ!

Просыпаться под стук и крики Папируса далеко не в новинку для тебя, поэтому и реакции на это не следует. Ну, по крайней мере, пока ты не осознаёшь, что лежишь совершенно без одежды, и, если, конечно, воспоминания о прошлой ночи не были просто сном, рядом должен бы обнаружиться другой обнажённый скелет. Что ж, поблизости никого, так что определённо сон. Чёрт, который час? Восемь утра? Зачем Папс пришёл так рано? Ты даже и соображать толком не сможешь до обеда.

— САНС! У РЭДА, ПОХОЖЕ, КАКИЕ-ТО ПРОБЛЕМЫ! ТЫ ПРОСНУЛСЯ?

Теперь определённо да.

— что случилось?  
— ОН СИДИТ В ВАННОЙ УЖЕ ЧАС И НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕТ. И, КАЖЕТСЯ, Я СЛЫШАЛ, КАК ОН ПЛАЧЕТ.

Блыть. Блять. Блять.

Так, значит вы переспали, и что-то пошло не так. Но что? Всё же прошло гладко? Вы оба были веселы, довольны да ещё и шутили в процессе. И почему же случился нервный срыв? Рэд ведь так хорошо держался последнее время. Ты раздосадовано ворчишь, разыскивая по комнате свою одежду.

— окей, папс. я зайду туда коротким путём и поговорю с ним, — говоришь ты, перед тем как телепортируешься прямо в ванную, о чём тут же жалеешь, поскольку, вероятно, следовало предупредить Рэда. Это слегка помогло бы избежать его удивлённого сдавленного вздоха и шести призванных им костей, одна из которых летит в тебя без всяких раздумий.

— эй, полегче, — говоришь ты, уклоняясь от атаки. Было близко. — это я, рэд! давай просто поговорим, — ты пытаешься вывести его из состояния берсерка, поднимая руки, обозначая жестом, что не собираешься причинять никакого вреда. Второй атаки не происходит. Ты облегчённо вздыхаешь, но ситуация всё ещё довольно неспокойна.

Ты ожидал, что он снова будет царапать себе руки, но это не так. Рэд сидит в пустой ванной без одежды, его тело изогнуто в защитной позе, лицо мокрое от красных дорожек слёз, а зрачок дрожит от страха. Вокруг него пять заострённых костей, готовых к атаке.

Тебе доводилось видеть множество его панических атак, но никогда он не был настолько напуган.

— всё в порядке, видишь? — тихо произносишь ты, но стоит сделать один шаг в его направлении, как атаки угрожающе нацеливаются на тебя.  
— не подходи! — кричит Рэд дрожащим голосом.  
— ладно, хорошо... я... я просто посижу там, окей? — ты спрашиваешь, на закрытый крышкой унитаз. Никакой реакции не следует, и тебе интересно, слушает ли он вообще. Чёрт, если нет, то в разговорах совсем никакого смысла. Так как никаких признаков несогласия с его стороны тоже не наблюдается, ты осторожно, без резких движений направляешься в указанном направлении и, присаживаясь, удовлетворённо вздыхаешь, будто действительно устал стоять.  
— ах, как же я устал. отменная была ночка, — небрежно подмечаешь ты, подмигивая. — не удивлюсь, если ты хочешь о ней поговорить, — Рэд неловко вздрагивает, услышав это. Слава богу, он ещё не исчез. — если не хочешь говорить, то ладно, но как насчёт избавиться вот от этих недобрых косточек, а? — ты смотришь прямо на магические атаки, но они и не думают исчезать.  
— как насчёт оставить меня в покое? — он почти вопит.  
— извини, просто папс решительно настроен почистить сегодня зубы, — как только ты говоришь это, Рэд, кажется, наконец-то осознаёт, где находится, и ошеломлённо осматривается вокруг, прежде чем остановить взгляд на тебе.  
— а... так... прости... я просто уйду, ладно? — кротко спрашивает он.  
— тебе не обязательно, знаешь... мы могли бы пойти вниз и перехватить потрясных блинов с горчицей. что скажешь?  
— н-нет... я просто пойду...  
— как хочешь, конечно... хм... тебе не принести одежду?

Ему требуется некоторое время на обдумывание тобою сказанного или же того факта, что ему придётся развеять рано или поздно свои атаки, чтобы иметь достаточное количество магии на телепортацию. Рэд до сих пор слишком напуган, и это опасно не только для него самого, но и для случайных прохожих, которые могут застать его в таком состоянии вне дома.

— не нужно... можешь выйти?  
— конечно, — отвечаешь ты, но никаких действий не предпринимаешь.  
— так ты не уйдёшь?  
— о, в смысле, сейчас? извини, но кто-то же должен открыть дверь, после того как ты уйдёшь. она, знаешь ли, заперта изнутри, — ты игриво подмигиваешь, но Рэд явно не удовлетворяется таким ответом.  
— ты мог бы вернуться через десять секунд.  
— не, слишком напряжно, я предпочту остаться.

Он недовольно вздыхает, и ты знаешь, что Рэд может попытаться сбежать даже будучи без одежды. Пришлось действовать быстро, не оставляя ему и шанса телепортироваться. Тебе очень не хотелось использовать магию на нём, но как только кости исчезают, ты задерживаешь его на месте при помощи силы тяжести. Твой поступок был явно из благих соображений, но это не умалет того факта, что теперь Рэд начинает громко умоляюще кричать в отчаянии. 

— п-пожалуйста..! пожалуйста! не убивай меня! прошу, у меня ребёнок! я уйду, клянусь! ты обо мне никогда не услышишь, пожалуйста, не забирай его у меня!

Ты совершенно не понимаешь, о чём он несёт, пока не подходишь достаточно близко, чтобы, как задумывалось, обнять его для успокоения. 

— твою ж... — неверяще бормочешь ты, увидев фиолетовую искру внутри него, чуть ниже линии рёбер, защищённую шаром полупрозрачной красной магии. Это то, о чём ты думаешь? Блять, блять, блять!  
— прошу, не убивай его! Пожалуйста! умоляю, пожалуйста! — его отчаянные мольбы возвращают тебя в реальность как раз в тот момент, когда раздаётся стук Папируса.  
— САНС? ТЕБЕ НУЖНА ПОМОЩЬ?  
— о, н-нет. всё нормально, папс. мы с рэдом просто разговариваем. может... может быть сделаешь блины? мы скоро подойдём, — конечно, твой брат не купился на это, особенно слыша как Рэд плачет и бессвязно кричит. Вот почему он некоторое время медлит с ответом.  
— ..ХОРОШО! Я СДЕЛАЮ ЛУЧШИЕ БЛИНЧИКИ ИЗ ВСЕХ, ЧТО ВАМ ДОВОДИЛОСЬ ПРОБОВАТЬ! ПОЗОВИ МЕНЯ, ЕСЛИ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ!

Ты делаешь вдох, ужасно нервничая и пытаясь успокоиться. Поволноваться можно и после, сейчас нужно разобраться с Рэдом, находящемся в середине панической атаки. Тебе нужно помочь ему, а не повторять то же самое. Ладно, ты залезаешь в ванную и садишься напротив него, удерживая его за ногу. Рэд вздрагивает от страха, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Если уж он телепортируется, то утащит с собой и тебя. Тебе бы очень хотелось обнять его, но что-то внутри подсказывает, что от этого станет только хуже.

— рэд... послушай меня, пожалуйста. я не наврежу ни тебе, ни твоему ребёнку, окей? ты меня слушаешь? ты в безопастности, понимаешь?  
— просто отпусти меня, пожалуйста, — просит он снова. Его глаза, полные слёз, широко распахнуты от отчаянья. Это зрелище причиняет тебе почти физическую боль. — пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

Чёрт, что же делать?

— я отпущу, но сначала ты успокоишься, ладно? так... как насчёт подышать помедленнее? помнишь? как раньше? просто дыши со мной. вот, смотри... раз, два... раз, вдох... два, выдох... раз... два... да, вот так... вдох... и выдох... ты в безопастности, я с тобой, не останавливайся, — он делает как ты говоришь и вскоре прекращает задыхаться, — молодец, рэд. всё будет нормально, ясно? я тебя не трону и ребёнка твоего не отберу. ты понимаешь? я бы никогда не сделал тебя несчастным, потому что лю... ты очень важен для меня. понял? — он кивает. — отлично... просто замечательно. теперь я отпущу тебя, но нам нужно поговорить, так что, пожалуйста, не убегай. ты убежишь? — от отрицающе качает головой. — хорошо, я отпущу тебя, но ты пообещаешь, что не будешь атаковать? — пожалуйста, словами, приятель. Мне нужно точно знать, что мы друзья, и я не угроза.  
— я... я понял.

Ты слегка ослабляешь свою магию, позволяя ему двигать руками, которые он незамедлительно использует для защиты шара, а не нападения на тебя. Облегчённо вздохнув, ты развееваешь её полностью, продолжая, однако, удерживать Рэда за лодыжку. Тот же просто сидит, скручиваясь всем телом и пытаясь, как может, прикрыть собой шар магии. Чувствуя его дискомфорт, ты подзываешь при помощи телекинеза одежду и кладёшь прямо перед ним. Его трясущиеся пальцы так и впиваются в истрёпанный мех куртки, будто бы этот кусок ткани способен защитить от всего на свете. Затем Рэд выразительно смотрит на твою руку, удерживающую его, намекая, что у него не выйдет надеть шорты, если так и продолжится.

— ах, извини.

Страх, что он может телепортироваться всё ещё никуда не делся, поэтому ты слегка наклоняешься, касаясь его плеча, оставляя ноги свободными. Рэд смиренно ворчит. 

— так и будешь меня держать? я же сказал, что не собираюсь убегать... 

Всё ещё сомневаясь, ты убираешь руку, и он держит своё обещание. Как только Рэд заканчивает одеваться, устанавливается неловкое молчание, поскольку вы оба всеми силами избегаете зрительного контакта. Чёрт, худший в жизни "разговор на следующий день". Что вообще за херня сейчас случилась? Рэд забеременел? Как вообще такое возможно? Из-за того что ты кончил в него? Невозможно! Это же просто обмен магией, какой у тебя был с Ториэль и Гриллби десятки раз! Элементаль и с тобой проделывал подобное, но ничего такого не происходило.

Но Рэд... Рэд, кажется, знал, что случилось... И, судя по его мольбам, до ужаса просто представить, что такое с ним приключилось и откуда такая реакция. Чёрт, как только ты задумываешься обо всей этой херне, на твоих глазницах проступают синие слёзы. Эти мысли вызывают у тебя тошноту, и тебя бы вырвало, если бы не руки, обнявшие тебя.

— ты дрожишь... — подмечает он, а ты просто киваешь и позволяешь себе утонуть в объятьях, чувствуя, нежное поглаживание по спине. Чёрт, сейчас ты должен утешать его, не наоборот! Рэд нуждается в покое, но ты не сможешь дать ему то, чего не имеешь сам. 

Что если человек появится снова? Если он сбросит мир? Что случится с вашим ребёнком? Исчезнет, будто никогда и не существовал? Ты потеряешь обоих: и Рэда, и ребёнка? Мысли роятся, пугая тебя до чёртиков и принося лишь больше переживаний. Сейчас с этим просто не справиться. Голова начинает болеть, как только ты пытаешься сдержать плач. Нет, не время впадать в панику. Ещё нет. Потерпеть ещё немного. Тебе нужно постараться ради Рэда. И возможно, только может быть, человек больше никогда не появится. Прошло больше года с последнего ресета. Скорее всего, ему, наконец всё наскучило, или просто пропала сила. Да, наверное так и есть. Не о чем волноваться, Санс.

Жаль, что ты не из тех монстров, которые держатся на одной лишь надежде. Последний раз, когда она у тебя была, вы все были счастливы на поверхности, и ты попросил Фриск больше не делать сбросов.

Он обещал тебе. 

— прости... — робко говорит Рэд.  
— всё нормально...  
— знаешь, я собирался убить тебя.  
— не нужно винить себя, у тебя была паническая атака.  
— так... ты не злишься на меня?  
— не-а  
— даже из-за..? — он осекается. Похоже, очередное слово под запретом.  
— я просто... удивлён. вообще такого не ожидал... никогда... в смысле, я даже не знал, что это возможно... мы же оба парни, всё такое... — ты ничего не знаешь о процессе размножения скелетов. Вы с Папирусом (а теперь ещё и Рэдом) — последние монстры этого вида в подземелье, а учитывая, что большинство знаний было потерянно после войны, "разговора" у тебя не было и сам исследовать этот вопрос ты и не думал, твоё невежество неудивительно. У тебя никогда не мелькала в голове даже сама идея о беременности скелетов, особенно по причине того, что ты даже не видел представителя вида противоположного пола... Чем, кстати, в сущности отличается мужской скелет от женского? У тебя нет материальных репродуктивных органов, да и никто никогда не говорил, что ты парень. Возможно, вы с Папирусом просто выдумали себе половую принадлежность. А что насчёт Гастера? Ты не помнишь его, и, судя по фотографии, предполагал иногда, что тот мог быть твоим отцом. Насколько, конечно, тебе известно, королевский учёный сделал вас с братом в пробирке, но... Что если он родил вас? И сделал всё самостоятельно? Стоп, это ты сам решил, что являешься отцом ребёнка Рэда, но что если твоего участия в этом нет? — мы-мы... мы сделали его вместе, да? в смысле... серьёзно, вообще ничего в этом не понимаю.

Он отрывисто смотрит на тебя, прежде чем разжать объятья, а его лицо буквально горит от смущения.

— да, вместе.

Ты вздыхаешь в ответ. Что же, у вас будет ребёнок, и не иначе как после случайного секса.

— можно... можно мне посмотреть?

Рэду явно неловко, но он всё равно расстёгивает куртку, позволяя тебе снова увидеть сверкающую фиолетовую искру новой души. Зрелище действительно прекрасное, и твоя грудь заполняется эмоциями.

— можно... потрогать?  
— вперёд.

Твои трясущиеся пальцы тянутся к области его живота и касаются шара так легко и мягко, насколько это возможно. Теперь ты можешь почувствовать внутри отличающуюся, но знакомую магию, пульсирующую внутри. Действительно, часть от тебя, часть от Рэда, но теперь не ты, и не он. Кто-то, новая душа, новый монстр. Трудно поверить, что ты принял участие в создание чего-то настолько замечательного. Довольно странно прозвучит, но ты уже любишь эту искру.

В голове начинают скапливаться мысли. Сколько осталось до того как он родится? И как это случится? Чем ребёнок будет питаться? Тебе приходилось заботится о Папирусе, пока тот был маленьким, но ты не помнишь его младенцем. Можно попросить совета у Ториэль. По крайней мере, Рэд, похоже, знает об этом достаточно, так что стоило бы спросить его, но ты предпочёл бы обойтись, поскольку касаться таких острых тем — ходить по тонкому льду.

— всё ещё не могу поверить... — бормочешь ты в изумлении. — даже мечтать о таком не смел.  
— извини, что не предупредил о возможности. я правда не думал, что вообще есть возможность... — неловко повторяет он.  
— ты о чём?  
— ну, чтобы... 

Его прерывает громкий голос снаружи.

— Я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС, СДЕЛАЛ УЧШИЙ ЗАВТРАК ИЗ ВСЕХ, ЧТО ВОЗМОЖНО ВООБРАЗИТЬ, НО ОН УЖЕ ОСТЫВАЕТ.  
— хм... папс правда волновался о тебе. как насчёт поговорить позже? — как тебе кажется, это отличная идея, поскольку вам обоим действительно стоит успокоиться, прежде чем обсуждать вопросы, связанные с детьми.

Рэд соглашается с тобой и застёгивает куртку. Ты помогаешь ему встать6 поскольку боишься, что он может поскользнуться и упасть. Внезапно ты чувствуешь ещё более сильную потребность защищать его. Но это же совершенно естественно? Ты, на самом деле, и понятия не имеешь.

Вскоре вы оба оказываетесь на кухне, где вас уже ждёт за столом Папс. Конечно же, он хочет объяснений. Ты садишься, и как только Рэд делает то же самое, начинаешь есть. Как же хорошо, что твоя альтернативная версия научила Папируса делать блинчики.

— ТЕБЕ ЛУЧШЕ, РЭД?  
— да... извините за беспокойство, — отвечает он, не притронувшись к завтраку. Если только пустое протыкание последнего вилкой не считается.  
— снет проблем, рэд.  
— МОЙ БРАТ ПРАВ, РЭД. МЫ ЖЕ СЕМЬЯ И ДОЛЖНЫ ПОМОГАТЬ ДРУГ ДРУГУ. ТАК ЧТО, ЕСЛИ ТЕБЕ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ ПОМОЩЬ, МОЖЕШЬ РАСЧИТЫВАТЬ НА МЕНЯ, ВЕЛИКОГО ПАПИРУСА, ИЛИ НА САНСА.  
— да... знаю. вы, парни, классные, — спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне...  
— хм... раз уж речь зашла о семье... — начинаешь ты и, взглянув на Рэда, замечаешь, как тот расширил глазницы. Чёрт, он, наверное, не хотел пока рассказывать Папирусу. Стоило спросить его заранее.  
— ЧТО НАСЧЁТ СЕМЬИ, САНС?  
— хмм... как одновременно вздремнуть и не испортить семейный обед?  
— САНС?  
— нужно просто спать не в своей тарелке.*  
— САНС! НИКАКИХ ШУТОК ЗА СТОЛОМ! — Папирус типично притворно злится на тебя, а Рэд слегка улыбается, нервничая заметно меньше.  
— можешь рассказать ему, — говорит он.  
— правда?  
— РАССКАЗАТЬ МНЕ ЧТО?  
— хм... как бы выразиться. папирус, как бы ты отнёсся к тому, что наша семья станет больше?  
— САНС, ЕСЛИ РЕЧЬ ОПЯТЬ О СОБАКЕ, ТО НЕТ. Я УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ, МЫ НЕ МОЖЕМ ЕЁ ДЕРЖАТЬ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ДАЖЕ КАМЕНЬ НЕ КОРМИШЬ!

О, замечательный момент, чтобы вспомнить, насколько ты безответственный и невнимательный в качестве владельца домашнего питомца. Хотя, Рэд, скорее всего, об этом осведомлён.

— я не об этом, папс... рэд в положении.  
— Я УЖЕ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО ДУМАЮ НАСЧЁТ ШУТОК, САНС.  
— вообще-то он не шутит... — подтверждает Рэд. Его зрачок фокусируется на тарелке, а скулы краснеют.  
— СЕРЬЁЗНО?  
— серьёзно, — поддерживаешь ты. — у нас скоро будут детские косточки.  
— НЕ ВЕРИТСЯ! КАКИЕ ЧУДЕСНЫЕ НОВОСТИ! ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ, РЭД!  
— а меня не поздравишь, бро?  
— С КАКОЙ СТАТИ?  
— ну, раз уж поблизости от рэда никого не было кроме меня, когда мимо пролетал аист, значит я папа. так ведь, рэд?  
— эм... да..? наверное... — он, очевидно, не ожидал вопроса, и краснел ещё сильнее.  
— ЕСЛИ ВЫ БУДЕТЕ РОДИТЕЛЯМИ... ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ... О, БОЖЕ! НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ!

Теперь Рэд окончательно вогнан в краску, а ты просто улыбаешься.

— да, папс, это значит ты будешь дядей.  
— Я БУДУ ЛУЧШИМ ДЯДЕЙ, О КОТОРОМ МОЖНО ТОЛЬКО МЕЧТАТЬ!  
— верю в тебя, бро.  
— МНЕ НУЖНО НАЧАТЬ ВЯЗАТЬ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС, — кричит он, вставая из-за стола. — У МОЕГО ПЛЕМЯННИКА ИЛИ ПЛЕМЯННИЦЫ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ ГОТОВО ПРИДАНОЕ!  
— эй, у нас ещё полно времени...  
— СКОЛЬКО У НАС ВРЕМЕНИ?  
— хм... честно говоря, без понятия. рэд, ты знаешь?  
— по-разному... зависит от способности родителей обеспечивать магическое питание, — магическое питание? Ну, имеет смысл. Да и звучит неплохо, раз уж у Рэда сильная магия, посильнее твоей за счёт LV точно. Его HP всё ещё повод для беспокойства, но ему, похоже всё равно, значит и тебе волноваться ни к чему. Просто стоит расспросить его об этом позже. Мысль о разговоре вновь заставляет тебя нервничать. — но в книгах пишут, что в норме от шести до десяти месяцев, — шесть месяцев? Довольно долго, как тебе кажется. Конечно, теперь у тебя тонна дел. Буквально скеле-тонна. Это, вероятно, лучший твой каламбур, учитывая контекст, но жаль, что тебе не хватает смелости сказать его вслух. Не подходящее время для шуток.  
— ШЕСТЬ МЕСЯЦЕВ БОЛЕЕ ЧЕМ ДОСТАТОЧНО! — отмечает Папирус, садясь обратно на место и начиная строить грандиозные планы по подготовке к появлению ребёнка.

Рэд мягко улыбается и выглядит менее беспокойным. Ты пугаешься, когда твой брат просит его показать ребёнка, но Рэд просто позволяет ему посмотреть. От этого ты немного расслабляешься и начинаешь думать, что, может быть, вскоре у тебя вновь появится надежда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *— how do you do to sleep with your family on the table?  
> — you use a nap kin.
> 
> — как спать со своей семьёй на столе?  
> — использовать салфетку. (nap — дремать; kin — родственники)


	2. Chapter 2

Ты чувствовал вину. Санс на поверку оказался хорошим и заботливым монстром, пообещавшим, к тому же, что защитит тебя. 

Таким же, каким был твой брат когда-то. 

О, да. Хорошие времена, о которых стоит лишь вспомнить, и слёзы тут же подступают к глазницам. Жизнь, конечно, тоже была прямо сказать не сахар: голод, постоянная опасность, страх. Но вы были друг у друга, и больше ничего, на самом деле, и не было нужно.

Ты сделал всё возможное, чтобы вырастить Папируса, дать ему еду, кров, научить его всему, что необходимо для выживания, защиты от воров и грабителей. И любил его больше всего на свете. Он и был для тебя целым миром.

И Папирус отвечал тем же.

Что бы ты не сделал, тот продолжал любить тебя...

Даже если ты пытался сбежать от его любви.

Даже если...

— ... рэд? — нить твоих размышлений обрывается, и ты чуть не вздрагиваешь от неожиданности, внезапно замечая, что Санс касается твоего обнажённого плеча.   
— твою ж мать, чувак! знаешь же, что я не вижу с этой стороны!  
— прости, я стучал, даже шутку заготовил, но ты не ответил, и я подумал, что ты снова отключился.  
— не отключился, а задремал, я уже говорил.  
— ты лежал в снегу!  
— прямо за моей часовой станцией, потому что прятался от андайн. ты сам постоянно так делаешь, — вздыхая ты поднимаешься из ванны, попутно осознавая, что вода в ней давно остыла. Чёрт возьми, сколько ты тут просидел? Ты берёшь полотенце и начинаешь вытирать свои кости, после чего видишь, как Санс протягивает руку, чтобы помочь тебе вылезти из ванны. Не то чтобы тебе нужна была такого рода помощь...  
— и всё же это было довольно опасно. может тебе не стоит пока работать.  
— ради всего святого, санс, я беременен, а не болен.  
— знаю, просто очень о тебе волнуюсь.  
— ты разводишь панику. сказал же, что буду в порядке. просто не надо пользоваться короткими путями и всякое такое.  
— да... извини...  
— снет проблем... ну... ты слишком бурно реагируешь. Знаешь же, не такой уж я и хрупкий, и... здесь довольно спокойно. К тому же, ты уже заставил собак следить за мной.  
— откуда ты знаешь?  
— догаресса поздравила меня с "щеночками", а догго не прекращает вынюхивать меня, даже когда я просто сижу на посту. чёрт, так стрёмно, когда собака обнюхивает. там, откуда я, псы очень, очень любят кости. и не в хорошем смысле, если понимаешь, к чему веду.  
— я просто...  
— да всё нормально. заноза в жопе, но потерпеть можно. я сам бы поступил так же, — ты хлопаешь его по спине и начинаешь одеваться.  
— так... что нам делать дальше?  
— ну не знаю... ждать? — ты пожимаешь плечами и выходишь из комнаты. Ты думал перекусить чем-нибудь, но в ближайшей перспективе диван выглядит куда более привлекательно, поэтому ты просто позволяешь себе прыгнуть прямо на подушки.  
— да, но... разве не нужно других... приготовлений? не считая того, что папирус уже сделал, конечно? — Санс следует за тобой и садится рядом.  
— как по мне, так нет. деньги есть, еда есть, да и мы в безопасности... — ты припоминаешь все страхи времён первой беременности.

Сейчас остался лишь один: человек.

Ты пытаешься вообще не думать об этом, будто даже такой пустяк способен призвать в мир эту тварь.

Нет, этого не произойдёт. Ты говоришь себе, что человек никогда больше не появится. Сжимая кулаки, ты клянёшься, что не позволишь отнять у тебя ещё одного ребёнка.

— эм, рэд..? — отвлекает тебя подрагивающий голос. — твой глаз... — обращает внимание Санс, и ты тут же берёшь под контроль свои магию и ярость, предотвращая очередной нервный срыв.

Ты стараешься ровно дышать. Тебе не хочется волновать Санса и давать ребёнку испытывать подобного рода чувства. Медленно вдыхая и выдыхая, ты кладёшь руку на эктоплазматический барьер, шепча маленькой душе, что всё в порядке. На твоём лице появляется мягкая улыбка, и ты пытаешься убедить Санса, что всё хорошо.

— чёрт, сколько не сплю, а всё равно чувствую себя уставшим. малой у нас прямо таки пиявка.  
— отвести тебя в спальню? думаю, спать там поудобнее, — он предлагал это и раньше, но тебе всё ещё некомфортно соглашаться. Будто бы, если вы начнёте спать в одной комнате, то станете настоящей парой. А ты совсем не уверен, что вы пара. Прошло всего три дня с тех пор, как ты... ну, с того, как всё случилось.  
— не, мне и здесь нормально.  
— могу я чем-нибудь помочь?  
— хм, не хочешь подержать его? — ты слегка нервничаешь, предлагая подобное, но Санс же отец, прямо как и ты, так что, почему бы и нет? И в книге было написано, что правильнее, если детские косточки питают оба родителя. В твоей вселенной подобный вариант был не из лучших, тебе приходилось справляться самому большую часть времени, но раз уж нет ничего опасного в помощи Санса, то ты сможешь пережить это, конечно же, ради здоровья ребёнка.  
— э?  
— ну знаешь... взять.  
— а я вообще могу?  
— конечно, родители-скелеты могут меняться, скорее всего, потому что создание новой души и всего прочего без биологических ресурсов требует прорву магии.  
— как... и что мне делать?  
— подними одежду.  
— вот так?  
— подожди чуть-чуть, — ты выдыхаешь, собирая всю свою смелость и волю в кулак, чтобы взять в руки магическое чрево и вытащить. Тут же возникает странное чувство потери, но ты знаешь, что оно скоро пройдёт, поэтому просто терпишь, устраивая купол внутри грудной клетки Санса, рядом с его душой. — вот, просто прими магический поток и дай ему соединиться душой. — он закрывает глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Ты ощущаешь, как его магии струится сквозь твои пальцы, и это довольно приятно. — да, вот так.  
— вау! я чувствую его! я чувствую! — говорит он с благоговением, открывая глаза, и ты мягко улыбаешься, видя, как его синяя магия наполняет купол, а душа внутри сияет, получив питание от второго родителя.  
— поздравляю с пополнением, — ты подмигиваешь, касаясь "живота" Санса, радуясь тому, насколько хорошо смешивается ваша магия.  
— чувак, это невероятно! — продолжает он, глядя на барьер. Ты ни разу не видел его настолько взволнованным, с такой радостью в глазах. — чувак!  
— круто, а? подожди пока начнёт формироваться тело, и он начнёт двигаться. поначалу тоже прикольно, но потом удовольствие то ещё.  
— так... я полагаю, у тебя уже был подобный опыт, — ты вздрагиваешь, широко раскрыв глаза. — извини, не хочу смущать тебя, не рассказывай, если не хочешь. 

Санс выглядит так, будто чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, прямо как и ты, что, впрочем, вполне обосновано. Он всегда избегал разного рода расспросов, за что ты безмерно ему благодарен. Но теперь ситуация изменилась, и ты знаешь, что существует множество вещей, которое стоило бы ему рассказать, не только из-за того, что он отец твоего ребёнка, но скорее по той причине, что ты достаточно ему доверяешь, и иначе поступить было бы попросту нечестно. Тебе хорошо известно, что поговорить придётся рано или поздно, если уж не о детях, то о другом: панических атаках, следах на твоих костях, кошмарах. Обо всём, с чем он терпеливо помогал тебе.

Вылечиться... разве не этого ты хотел? Чего хочет сам Санс? А что нужно вашему ребёнку?

Да, ты не сможешь стать хорошим родителем при настолько нестабильном ментальном здоровье. Тебе стало намного лучше с момента вашей первой встречи с Сансом, но есть ещё множество проблем, требующих решения, и... Глубоко внутри ты знаешь, что Санс — лучший монстр, с которым можно разделить эту ношу, не только лишь из-за того, что он хороший друг, но и потому что... он прямо как ты. Сама перспектива иметь кого-то, кто действительно может понять тебя, кто прошёл через подобное, кто не забудет о любви, связывающей вас... Безусловно привлекательна.

Так что ты делаешь глубокий вдох. 

— нет, всё нормально, думаю, я бы хотел поговорить об этом, если ты готов выслушать, — в этот момент он просто кивает, выглядя отчасти скептично, отчасти обеспокоено. Ты открываешь рот, чтобы начать говорить, но слова просто не получаются. — чёрт... это так сложно.  
— если тебе нужно больше времени...  
— нет! просто..! прошло столько времени... знаешь, я решил, что никогда больше не забеременею, и вот что теперь... я вообще не ожидал, что у нас с тобой может получиться... в смысле, блять, я знал, но..! да что за херня! — ты прекращаешь ругаться, когда оказываешься в его уютных объятьях. — прости. я и представить не мог, что ты действительно меня любишь. чёрт, звучит так мерзко, когда говоришь вслух, да? — ты фыркаешь, видя, как его лицо наливается краской, а затем отводишь взгляд, потому что и сам недалеко ушёл. — но я точно знаю, что ты меня любишь, потому что иначе ничего бы и не случилось.  
— так... вот что нужно? секс по любви? — спрашивает Санс после некоторого обдумывания. — вот так просто?  
— совсем не просто, — ты пытаешься найти хороший способ всё объяснить, но не находишь. — ну, в основном да... но, на самом деле, в сексе нет необходимости. а вот что необходимо, так это смешение магии, и, думаю, секс — один из способов. "любовь", вот сложная часть. Знаешь, скелеты почти вымерли ещё до войны, потому что трудно подобрать подходящего партнёра и всё. обычно требуются годы доверия, любви, всякого подобного дерьма, и вуаля... зажигается искра новой души.   
— и... ты тоже любишь меня?  
— похоже на то...

И если бы ТЫ не любил его в ответ... как это могло случиться так быстро? И сразу настолько? Ты позволил коснуться своей души, оставил всю свою прошлую жизнь, своего брата только ради того, чтобы остаться с ним. Имея достаточно времени на размышления ты пришёл к выводу, что доверяешь Сансу. Он — лучшее, что случилось в твоей жизни, включающей множество перезапусков. Санс заботился о тебе, рассказывал плохие шутки, покупал горчицу, обнимал... Даже трогал твою грёбаную душу! Если уж это не любовь, то что? Конечно же она, и новая душа тому лучшее доказательство. А ты просто слишком тупой, чтобы предвидеть подобное...

Но всё же.

Неужели ты настолько нуждался в любви, жаждал внимания, что смог полностью открыть своё сердце за столь короткое время?

Было ли с Сансом так же?

— откуда ты так много знаешь?   
— провёл некоторое исследование давным-давно, когда это случилось со мной впервые.  
— и... с кем? — неужели в его голосе мелькнула нотка ревности? Определённо, да.  
— с моим братом, — легко понять Санса, явно поставленного в тупик, особенно учитывая, что тот был свидетелем большинства твоих панических атак. — да, странно о таком думать, но у нас с папирусом были и неплохие моменты. это было давно, очень давно, ещё до того, как начались перезапуски, когда для меня он был "бро", а не "боссом".  
— вы были... парой?  
— да. он всегда был властной визгливой сукой, но я любил его, а он меня, так что, думаю, всё пришло к логичному результату естественным путём. всё же, потребовались годы отношений, прежде чем я впервые забеременел.  
— каково тебе было?  
— ну... мы запаниковали, конечно. Мы понятия не имели, что произошло, поэтому я выкрал у альфис кучу книг и кое-что ещё, а некоторые вещи мы выяснили на собственном опыте... знаешь, подземелье было дерьмовым местом, ты бы ни за что не стал заводить там ребёнка, но мы, ну... мы старались выяснить, что происходит, как вырастить его, и конечно же скрывали всё, потому что оказались в уязвимом положении. мы даже планировали переехать из сноудина, найти место поспокойнее. папирус собирался уйти из гвардии, отказаться от статуса и долга ради своего ребёнка, так что... думаю, тогда мы были действительно счастливы. были полны надежды, понимаешь... — говоришь ты мягко, а на твоём лице появляется грустная улыбка от воспоминаний о тех далёких временах. — так было до первого перезапуска. в один день я просто проснулся, а душа внутри пропала, будто её никогда и не было. папирус совершенно ничего не помнил, и мне казалось, что я схожу с ума, — ты борешься со слезами, проступающими в глазницах. — так случилось ещё два раза. мне ни разу не удавалось доносить их, увидеть их лица... на четвёртой моей беременности я действительно обезумел... я не мог, просто не мог потерять ещё одну душу, поэтому повсюду искал, кто ответственен за всю эту срань. и я нашёл его, в руинах, человеческого ребёнка, израненного и покрытого прахом, с ножом в руках и... этой стрёмной улыбкой... до сих пор мурашки, когда вспоминаю, — в этот момент ты смотришь на Санса, и понимаешь, что он тоже видел её. — он уже обратил в прах королеву и чёртов цветок. это была самая страшная сцена из всего, что мне доводилось видеть, и я не мог сбежать, не мог дать отпор. магии не хватало, и мне оставалось только молить о пощаде. я просил оставить меня в живых, потому что внутри меня ребёнок, — ты рассмеялся.

Ты действительно смеёшься, и слёзы скатываются по твоим скулам, в то время как Санс потрясённо смотрит на тебя. Повезло, что ребёнок сейчас у него. Тебе бы не хотелось, чтобы маленькая душа пережила подобные эмоции. Весь этот ужас и страх, потеря и отчаянье... Никто не заслуживает чувствовать подобное. 

— после этого я знал, всё кончено. я даже пытался остановить человека. убивал его множество раз, но он всегда возвращался, причём ещё более решительный... и... я просто сдался. всё утратило значение, смысл. надежды, мечты, счастье с моим бро были потеряны... — ты обнимаешь себя, воспоминания до невыносимого болезненны, и выносить их у тебя практически не выходит. ты чувствуешь тошноту. — я стал избегать папируса. не мог справится с возможностью потерять ещё одного ребёнка и не мог позволить до себя дотрагиваться. я пытался объяснить, почему мы не можем быть вместе, но он не понимал, не верил мне. говорил, что защит нас несмотря ни на что... это было бесполезно, в какой-то момент я просто отстранился, ничего не объясняя. иногда я специально ранил его чувства, и он отпускал меня... я думал, это простейший способ заставить ненавидеть меня. блять... — к этому моменту ты уже совсем не можешь сдерживать слёзы. Они стекают по твоему лицу, несмотря на то, что ты специально часто моргаешь, пытаясь их хоть как-то остановить. — он столько страдал, множество раз... и... понимаешь... некоторые вещи сохраняются после перезапусков. даже если никто и не помнит, страх, печаль, боль, горе... они, кажется, остаются. или, возможно, просто я сам изменил свою точку зрения, не знаю, но... перезапуски... они изменили мир... изменили моего брата. он стал таким жестоким и подавленным, что в некоторых временных его LV поднимался до невообразимых значений... боль обратилась ненавистью, в какой-то момент он перестал быть мне братом и стал боссом. папирус стал действительно плохо ко мне относиться, прямо как я к нему когда-то. я говорил себе, что всё в порядке, но... было так больно! — тебе нужно прерваться на несколько секунд, чтобы глубоко вдохнуть, не давая себе разрыдаться сильнее. Санс замечает, что ты близок к тому, чтобы начать снова гипервентилировать, и спокойно проводит рукой по твоей спине и затылку, не говоря ни слова, не пытаясь тебя успокоить. Это немного помогает, и, после нескольких всхлипов, ты продолжаешь говорить. — мне было ужасно одиноко, и однажды я просто зашёл к гриллби и начал болтать о всей своей херне, он просто выслушал. гриллби был неплох, относился ко мне нормально, и... ну... секс с ним был безопасен, потому что наши виды несовместимы, так что я мог любить его без страха потерять ещё одного ребёнка... и даже если бы мир перезапустился, я смог бы заставить его полюбить меня снова... т-так что... я почувствовал надежду вновь, — на твоём лице снова появилась горько-сладкая улыбка. — но папирус узнал, и стало ещё хуже. он, считай, обезумел, убил гриллби, и... чёрт, как же он злился! называл меня грязной шлюхой... и он... чёрт... — все предыдущие попытки сдержать слёзы были бессмысленны, потому что ты открыто плачешь теперь. Ты не можешь ничего сделать и просто рыдаешь, прижимаясь ближе к Сансу в отчаянных объятьях. — он причинил мне много... много боли! потому что я сам ранил его ещё сильнее... это моя вина, и заткнись, я знаю, начнёшь говорить, что нет, но мне-то лучше знать! это моя вина, тем более, что после всего этого я больше не мог думать о нём по-прежнему... не мог видеть в нём моего младшего брата, которого так сильно любил, которого хотел защитить. я чувствовал к нему лишь страх, старался избегать его даже в следующей временной линии! НЕНАВИДЕЛ ЕГО... — на последнем предложении твои глазницы полностью гаснут, и тебе известно, насколько неожиданно для Санса было услышать это... — "хорошей" стороной было то, что даже если бы всё случилось снова... даже если он насиловал меня, я бы не забеременел, потому что уже не любил его... так что мне стало всё равно. но мог бить меня, насиловать, со мной уже ясно, но маленькая душа... ребёнок не заслужил рождаться в таких обстоятельствах, и я просто оставил всё как есть. становилось только хуже... хуже и хуже, каждый раз, и-и д-даже если я... я... — тебе больше не удаётся сформулировать осмысленное предложение, поэтому просто громко кричишь, пока твоя энергия не угасает вместе с печалью и болью.

Санс, кажется, всё понимает, и просто даёт тебе справиться тебе самостоятельно, за что ты благодарен, и, чёрт побери, тебе это было нужно. Тебе действительно необходимо было дать волю всей вине, печали, отпустить все те безобразные поступки, которые совершил ты, которые сделал твой брат. И ты делаешь это, пока не восстанавливаешь дыхание, а когда не остаётся сил рыдать, ты плачешь, пока просто не остаётся слёз. Как только твои глазницы высыхают, ты наконец-то прекращаешь всхлипывать и чувствовать себя ничтожным и жалким. Последняя часть стала возможна только благодаря объятиям Санса. Ты можешь чувствовать его душу и душу ребёнка, настолько полные любви, что ты не можешь не задуматься, как тебе повезло попасть в эту вселенную, другую версию твоей собственной. Это безумие, но если твои страхи и остались, то каким-то образом видоизменились, стали более терпимыми, наверное. Ты пытаешь найти причину этих изменений, и глубоко внутри задумываешься, может ли так чувствоваться надежда?

От этих мыслей ты улыбаешься, мыгко целуешь Санса в скулу и кладёшь голову ему на плечо. 

— спасибо... — шепчешь ты, закрывая глаза и чувствуя прикосновение его пальцев.

Определённо, так ощущалась надежда.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8946965


End file.
